


С днём рождения тебя

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Sarif collection [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Дэвид Шариф возвращается на Панхею.





	С днём рождения тебя

**Author's Note:**

> джен, ангст, пост-Панхея, пост-канон DE:HR.

**С днём рождения тебя**

 

Официально Хью Дэрроу числится пропавшим без вести.  
Неофициально мёртв, конечно же. Ни один транспорт не покидал воздушного пространства Панхеи, Элиза проследила.  
Хью и не собирался спасаться, знает Дэвид. Или королём, или трупом — этот человек никогда не признавал компромисса. Стекло и дерево в эмоциях, гнев и терпение в поведении, но ни смирения, ни кротости. Его друг всегда выбирал крайности.  
«Со щитом или на щите, Дэвид».  
Согласно отчётам, верхний уровень Панхеи затопило последним. Он до сих пор торчит сколотым зубом над водой. И центр управления — нерастаявшей сосулькой под тёмным хмурым небом.  
Нет, никто не мог спастись, говорят отчёты, исследования, специалисты на месте катастрофы. Выжило двое — чудо. Даже из башни, даже на изломе времени — нет, не мог, конечно.  
Дэвид всё же вернулся на Панхею; продравшись через колючую проволоку запретов и инстанций. Он проходил по местам былой славы, планов, жизни, отсекая всё, что осталось в памяти по кусочку, как от себя руки.  
«Зачем тебе погодная установка, Хью? — Чтобы изменить ветер, Дэвид».  
Чёрное небо, белая башня.  
Чайки голодные, злые — после Инцидента пиршество у них было долгим — пища закончилась. На обнажённых ледяных перилах и серых поребриках растопыренные неаккуратные гнёзда из проводов и ветоши.  
Есть ли птенцы, высижены ли яйца — не всё равно ли?  
Шариф стоит, откинув капюшон зимней куртки. Руки без перчаток — нечему мёрзнуть.  
На скользком, покрытом солёной ржавчиной, настиле помёт птиц и следы траков.  
Панхею растаскивают, как кости мертвеца из вскрытого склепа.  
Дэвид не оправдывает Хью. Ему не жаль убийцу. Ему жаль — своего друга, погибшего где-то здесь, перед самым сигналом, а может, накануне ночью, когда принимал решение, а может, годом раньше, когда разнёс стены «Шариф Индастриз», дома, где они, столпами-основателями, встречали каждого входящего — вдвоём.  
Шариф не сомневается, что Элиза не пропустила бы и пёрышко, не то что вертолёт.  
Ветер резкий, жёсткий, обдирает скулы наждачкой. Колючая проволока инстанций дала всего лишь пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы навестить? Осмотреться? Вспомнить? Попрощаться?  
Шариф стоит неподвижно, вмёрзнув в железо, холод и ржавчину. Белые полосы посадочной площадки, скелеты строительных кранов, прожекторы над раскопками — вот-вот включится иллюминация.  
Его друг не понимал компромиссы, жил на грани между войной и болью, надеждой и отчаянием — тридцать два года.  
Его друг погиб, а Дэвид и не заметил, когда. Когда он его упустил, не выслушал, потерял.  
Холодное небо, высокая башня.  
Шариф принёс на поминки свою память.  
«С днём рождения тебя».


End file.
